Over and Over
by pheobeobia
Summary: She pulls him in, trying to get him to stay. He's become a habit and he's more addicting than anything she's ever known. He's dating another girl, but he's sleeping with HER and that's all that matters. Because once the night comes, Santana gets him.
1. Just Another Dumb Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

A/N: I'm still working on 'Sillhouette Story' but I needed to start this so I didn't lose it. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't hate Quinn (she's tied for my favorite character with Santana) but this is Santana's perspective so that's why she's getting hated on.

Prologue:

They didn't know how this started. Okay, well they _knew_ but they didn't know when it became a regular thing. Santana got bored with Sam quickly. And as soon as Finn got with Quinn, he realized that really, she only had eyes for Sam. He was _all_ she would talk about, for Pete's sake!

It all started when Santana was driving around Lima to distract herself from her boring relationship with 'Trouty Mouth'. She lazily threw the mug that Sam had made her out of the car. It landed into the nearest trashcan with perfect aim. After about ten dates at Color Me Mine, Santana had learned to through the pottery with excellent strength and accuracy. Her car stalled in front of _his_ house. Santana didn't know what took over, but she waltzed up to Finn's door. He had a bruise on his face.

"Um, what happened to your face?" Santana had asked. Finn groaned in annoyance. He explained that Quinn went bat-shit crazy when he had called Sam dumb. Finn had whined to Santana that Quinn still wouldn't let him get anywhere with her. Santana was also sexually frustrated with Sam. And somewhere amidst Trouty Mouth jokes, their lips had crashed together almost violently. Santana had cheated before, sure. But this was different. She wasn't kissing Finn because she wanted to kiss _someone_.

She wanted to kiss _him_.

Chapter one:

Santana sat at a desk in the Spanish classroom. Finn was sitting in front of her with Quinn and Sam was next to Santana. Santana looked at Finn, yeah, he was super tense right now. Not to blame him, Quinn was still super emotional from when Sam dumped her. Santana didn't know how Finn dealt with it. Santana licked her lips. She snuck her phone out.

S: _We on for tonight? You look super tense. I can fix that 0;)_

As usual (or as usual can get after being 'lovers' for three weeks), Finn's reply was almost immediate.

F:_ Yes! Q is driving me crazzzzyyy, why can't she just get back with Sam already?_

Santana stifled a laugh and put her phone away. Sam leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear.

"So, are we going out tonight?" Sam asked. Santana really wanted to roll her eyes but instead she smiled and dragged her lips up to Sam's ear.

"I would, baby, but I have a take home test, sorry," Santana lied. Sam looked disappointed but he nodded. The bell rang and Santana almost ran to her car. Finn was still holding Quinn's hand. She looked so sad that their relationship looked incredibly pathetic at that moment.

Santana would never admit that she was counting to eight O clock, but she was so relieved when Finn walked in the door. She wasted no time taking off his coat and kissing him. Santana loved how the night was just for them. Not that she wanted Finn. Oh no, this was just a distraction. Or at least, that's what she told herself. But when Finn started to kiss her with the desperation he had built up over the day, well something stirred in her. The urge to hold him and never let go.

Finn pressed her against the wall and she returned the kisses urgently. She really needed this.

When it was all over, Santana sat up from her bed and Finn gazed up at her.

"What is this?" Finn asked her. Santana leaned over and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is what?"

"_This!_ Is it an affair?" Finn pressed.

"Sounds too formal," Santana said airily as she slipped her nightgown on.

"Fine. Are you my mistress?" Finn kept going. He leaned over and finished zipping the back up for her. Santana smiled to herself at this action.

"No, still too formal," Santana whined. Santana still didn't cuddle, but Finn forced her back into his arms, making this a lot more affectionate than Santana would ever admit to wanting.

"Are we lovers?" He whispered in her ear. Santana shuddered. _YES! _an all too eager part of her mind shouted. The rest of her recoiled. Santana didn't do love.

"_God no_. Finn, this doesn't involve love. We're both dating different halves of one whole. And we're helping each other survive. We're fuck buddies, or friends with benefits or even a _casual_ affair. You're my bad boy and I'm your Gorgeous Nightmare. But we are not lovers, got it?" Santana told him, her voice dripping with venom. Finn nodded, like a puppet. Santana smiled with pride in that moment. She walked Finn downstairs and pressed a rough kiss to his mouth before he left. The kiss had no love in it. Just desire and tension.

The next day, Santana sat in English in between Finn and Sam. Sam had his arm around her shoulders and Quinn was practically in Finn's lap. Santana looked at Quinn with loathing. That girl did _not _deserve Finn. Santana was supposed to be paying attention to Sam, but she was busy glaring at Finn and Quinn.

Jealousy sucked, and Santana didn't even know why she was getting all territorial over Finn. He was just another dumb boy who she used for pleasure and to dissolve her pain, right? Finn stole a glance at Santana and smiled apologetically at her.

Maybe he wasn't just another dumb guy.


	2. Flattery

Santana wrapped her arms around Sam. He was shorter than Finn and suddenly her body wasn't accustomed to his height. She was becoming so used to Finn. After all, the only reason she could survive her dreary relationship was because of Finn.

"So did you have fun on our date?" Sam asked as they walked to his car. Santana rolled her eyes. No, she had been bored off her ass.

"It was fine. Next time though, let's not go to Dairy Queen after a romantic movie. It's super tacky," Santana said before walking away to her own car. Sam sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Santana drove to Finn's house. Shit, Quinn's car was still there. Santana snuck in Finn's backdoor and saw them on the couch, cuddling. Santana watched them from behind.

"Quinn, you seem sad," Finn murmured. _Duh, she's in love with Sam and dating you_, Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn buried her face in Finn's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry, Finn, I really am. I'm just feeling weak right now. Just...hold me, _please_?" Quinn whispered. Finn wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and held her close.

"I love you Finn," Quinn sighed. Santana bit her lip and shook her head. That was a lie. A pure, downright lie. Finn kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too," he told her, looking in her eyes. Santana walked away. She walked downstairs into the basement to wait for the bitch to leave. Santana was livid. Her legs shaking, Santana walked over to a picture of Quinn and Finn hugging. Her hand acted on it's own, slamming the picture off of the dresser and onto the floor. Santana dug her heel into the back of the picture frame, the crunching of the glass was like music to her ears. Santana ripped the WHMS football and Cheerios poster off of the wall, leaving the shreds on the floor, Quinn and Finn's smiles finally separated.

"FUCK THIS," Santana yelled. Why was she getting so worked up over this? _Because I don't want to lose my distraction,_ Santana told herself. That had to be it. There was no other explanation. She heard Quinn's car leaving and Santana walked upstairs. Finn was sitting on the couch, his hands running over his face as he cursed under his breath. Santana leaned on the doorway.

"Hey stranger," she smirked. Finn turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank god you're here. I don't think I could stand another moment of Quinn," Finn sighed, walking over to Santana. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that?" Santana challenged without thinking. Finn stared at her in puzzlement. Santana held back any feelings other than want as she brought her mouth to Finn's. The emptiness inside finally left her as Finn pressed his hands to her back.

"Sam totally thinks I'm a carbon copy of Quinn except that I'll have sex. It means my relationship is awfully boring," Santana whined when she had pulled her lips away. Finn moved one hand to the small of her back.

"You are definitely not Quinn," he assured her. Santana frowned.

"Yeah, I _know_," Santana muttered. She'd spent the last twelve years listening to people tell her that. But whatever, she wasn't here to relive some of her childhood issues. She was here to get what she wanted from Finn.

Santana stayed in bed with Finn afterward. They were sprawled on his bed and she rested her head on his stomach, his arm thrown over her shoulders thoughtlessly. He was warm and his smell made her feel...oh why not admit it? It made her feel safe and_ happy_. His shirt was soft and Santana was actually enjoying this whole 'not leaving right after' thing.

"If Quinn and Sam saw us now," Finn trailed off, chuckling to himself. Santana smirked, god he was less naive now that he was sleeping with her behind Quinn's back. Santana looked up at his ceiling.

"If they saw us now they'd flip a lid. Quinn would fly into both crazy bitch mode, and heartbroken, weak Quinn mode. Sam would sulk, yell and comfort Quinn," Santana said, savoring the very thought. Finn ran a hand across Santana's bare shoulder. She fiddled with the hem of her red tank top.

"Yeah, but they'd be _nothing_ compared to if Rachel walked in here right now," Finn reminded her. Santana made a small groan of annoyance. The midget was still hopelessly, creepily and annoyingly obsessed with Finn.

"She needs to get a life that doesn't involve trying to win you back," Santana snorted. Finn sat up, making Santana shift so she was lounging on the foot of his bed. She propped up her elbow and placed her head in her hand.

"Jealous?" Finn asked, lowering his head a little. Santana rolled her eyes and smirked impishly.

"You wish," She taunted him. Finn grinned and kissed her heatedly. Santana pulled away after a minute and grabbed her sweater.

"Well, as usual, this was fun. But I should go," Santana said airily. Finn nodded and stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and once again resumed his role as the tall, awkward, and naive teen boy.

"Um, yeah. I'll walk you to the door," Finn said sheepishly.

The walk to the door was silent. But after opening it, Santana turned around. Finn looked at her and smiled boyishly.

"Later, Hudson," Santana muttered. Finn cleared his throat and she paused before leaving.

"By the way, San. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you," Finn blurted as he scratched the back of his neck. Santana smirked and rolled her eyes, putting on her mask.

"Finn, we're cheating in our relationships. No matter how you put it, there's no romantic spin. Though I am flattered," She didn't spit the words out but they were harsh just the same. Finn nodded, he was always obedient.

In her car, Santana bit her lip furiously. His words stayed with her...and she hated it.


	3. Euphoria

A/N: I was on vacation, so this is just getting posted, so sorry. Thanks for your patience!

There was knocking. Wait, knocking? _Shit._ Santana sat bolt upright, running to her jeans and hissing at Finn to hide in her closet. She ran downstairs, her heart pounding at mile a minute. Santana yanked open the door. Sam stood there, grinning at her like an idiot. _Please tell me he is with Quinn again_, Santana mentally pleaded.

"Hey, babe," Sam smiled and walked into the house, kissing Santana's cheek. Santana forced herself not to cringe from his kiss. She was angry at him at the moment. She really hated to be interrupted. _Hated it_. Santana smiled anyway.

"What are you doing here, Sam? It's ten and I'm burned. I want to go sleep, you woke me up," Santana sighed. Sam shuffled his feet.

"I just...miss you," Sam muttered. Santana walked over to him and kissed him, his lips out of proportion to the lips she was so used to.

"I thought...you missed Quinn," Santana whispered softly, albeit accusingly, when she pulled away momentarily. Sam's body went tense, he froze. Santana smirked against his lips, mission accomplished. Sam pulled away.

"I'm dating _you_," he said firmly. God he sounded so much like Finn in that moment. Santana shrugged and pulled her hair into a sloppy yet beautiful ponytail.

"You could be dating Quinn," Santana mumbled almost innocently. Sam frowned and nodded absently.

"I guess. But I _want_ to date you," he sounded unsure and confused. Santana lifted his chin. She needed him to get _out_.

"Sammy, it sounds like you have a lot to think over. Why don't you go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Santana coaxed. She kissed him for good measure. Sam nodded and as soon as he slipped out of the door Santana locked it and ran upstairs. She fumbled with the closet door. Finn walked out and kissed Santana greedily.

"Who was at the door? What took you so long?" Finn asked in between kisses. Santana pulled away for a minute.

" Well, aren't you anxious to cheat on your pretty, little, blond princess. It's was Sam, of course," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn frowned.

"What did he want?" Finn asked suddenly sounding almost angry. Santana smirked.

"What do you think he wanted? He wanted what I give to _you_," Santana purred, getting a thrill out of Finn's obvious anger.

"But I'm not anything special to you?" Finn repeated. Santana started to plant kisses on Finn's jawline.

"Just like I'm not anything special to you," Santana reminded him, successfully keeping a bitter tone at bay. Finn nodded and pulled her lips up to his.

When they had finished what Sam had interrupted, Santana and Finn stood up and found their discarded garments. Finn helped Santana slip on her shirt and Santana zipped and buttoned Finn's jeans as she kissed him lingeringly.

"You're getting better than Puck," Santana murmured against his lips. Finn smiled. Santana froze, she sounded...oh dear god she sounded _adoring_. But she didn't stop kissing him...in fact she rested her arms on his bare shoulders. Finally, Finn pulled away.

"You should go," Santana said. She was always the one to kick him out or leave. Finn always waited for her signal. Finn kissed her again quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Then he left.

He would always have to leave.

The next day, Quinn was talking about how 'loving' and 'unwavering in loyalty' Finn was. Santana wanted to laugh. Anger and fury started to build up in Santana. So when the entire school was empty, except for Finn, she pushed him against the lockers and kissed him.

"I hate that bitch you call your girlfriend," Santana told him. Finn tangled his hands in her hair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Finn mumbled against her lips. Santana smirked, her brown eyes flashing evilly. She pulled her lips away.

"Do you want me Finn?" Santana purred. Finn's eyes would've widened a month ago. Not anymore.

"Yes"

"Fabray got a ride home from Mercedes. Her car's in the lot. I have spare keys to her car from last year," Santana whispered in his ear. Finn nodded.

"So?" Finn asked. Santana's evil smirk twisted even further. She led him out to the car and decided to spite Quinn in pure secrecy.

Yeah, Santana was acting bitchy but Quinn deserved it. Didn't she?

The more Santana thought about it, the only thing Quinn had done wrong was date Finn. And if Santana was pissed about that, it meant that she was jealous. No, no that couldn't be it. Santana didn't _do_ jealousy or love or any of that shit.

Afterwards, Santana drove home in her own car feeling triumphant, of course. But she also felt a little scared. Was she jealous that Quinn was dating Finn?

Finn called Santana later that night. It was ludicrous because he just wanted to talk, who wants to _talk_ to Santana Lopez. Especially a guy who's already getting in her pants.

What was even stranger was that Santana actually enjoyed talking to him. Normally she had a strictly 'no talking' rule with her and her Fuck Buddies. But Finn was breaking all of the rules.

That lucky, lovable bastard.

Santana knew that she should be angry with Finn and herself but she knew that she could always get out of this easily if need be. Finn hung up soon and Santana crawled into bed, feeling oddly euphoric.


	4. No Dating

Santana felt Finn roll over and look at her. She turned to meet his gaze. He looked exhausted, which made sense because they had been very...active..earlier. But he also looked bored. Santana frowned.

"Finnocence? What's up?" Santana asked. Finn pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her shoulder.

"I want to go dancing with you. Like at a teen club. I can't dance but I love when you dance," Finn smirked against the skin of her collar bone. Santana shivered with pleasure.

"Finn, we can't. We could get caught. Besides, that sounds an awful lot like a date. And we are _not_ dating," Santana reminded him. Finn started running his hands through her hair.

"Right, my Gorgeous Nightmare. Anything you say," Finn nodded. Santana smirked and felt happiness surge in her.

"But...I feel like we're confined to our bedrooms," Finn continued. Santana sighed and pressed her torso against his.

"Finn, you're crazy. We've done it in both of our kitchens, your basement, my pool house and the WMHS locker rooms," Santana pointed out. Finn sighed.

"You know what I mean,"

"Sounds a lot like you want us to date. We aren't in love," Santana whined. Finn shrugged in surrender. Then he smiled boyishly at Santana.

"Call me it again," he demanded, sounding like a small child. Santana chuckled and pulled the sheets higher on her body. She kissed him slowly.

"I give the orders, Bad Boy," Santana smirked. Finn glowed with pride. He held her close. This was dangerously similar to cuddling, but Santana didn't really give a shit. He was kind of...nice to keep around. Not that she'd ever admit that. God no.

Meshing her lips with Finn's again, Santana silenced any emotions that were rising in her. He responded eagerly, as always.

"This is the hottest fuck buddy relationship I've ever had," Santana told Finn. She made a small sound which usually signaled Finn that it was time to leave. He started to get up...but for once she actually didn't want him to leave.

"Finn, wait," she blurted. He turned around as he buttoned his jeans. He looked at her curiously.

"Don't leave," she said instinctively. Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise, but obliged. He crawled back into her bed, kissing her cheek.

"What made you change your mind?" Finn prompted. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Hudson," Santana said and then silenced him with her mouth.

The next day they had managed to sneak away. They were in the auditorium. Santana was sitting on the edge and Finn was standing in front of her. He was kissing her languidly when he pulled away momentarily. Santana sighed in annoyance but it was obvious that he didn't hear.

"I'm never going to let you even think about quitting Glee Club," he muttered before pressing his lips against hers again. Santana pulled away, confused.

"Why?"

"It makes you happy. I would never let you get rid of something that makes you so joyous," Finn said as if it was simple and obvious.

"And what made you think of this now?" Santana asked him, trying to follow his teenage boy mind.

"You were smiling. You smile a lot in glee," Finn shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Finn's body closer against hers. She pushed her hands through his hair, leveling her lips so they were an inch away form his. She ran a tongue over her lips. Finn lost any control and melted his lips onto hers. The door started to open and Santana jumped to her feet. Finn swung onto the stage and sat at the drums. Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Brittany all walked in. Santana pretended to be giving musical notes to Finn.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Brittany asked, obviously confused. Santana put on her cold and hard mask. She looked over the viewing crowed with an air of superiority and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Working with Finn on a song, clearly," Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn's looked at the two of them before letting her gaze slide longingly to Sam.

"Why would you two being working together on a song?" Rachel demanded. Santana laughed dryly.

"He's not yours anymore, hobbit. He belongs to me-Quinn" Santana said the slip-up so quickly that no one else noticed it, not even Finn.

"Will we ever hear this song?" Sam asked. Santana shifted her weight and cast a sly glance at Finn.

"I doubt it. I don't like it that much," Santana said indifferently. Finn slammed his drumsticks down, causing everyone but Santana to jump.

"Why are you so damn picky, Santana? Anything I touch you hate!" Finn exploded, all part of a well designed act.

"Because you are a child, Finn. A _child_ and an idiot, not to mention a neanderthal!" Santana snapped.

"I don't see why you two insist on working together on glee assignments when you can't stand being within a mile of each other," Quinn shook her head. Santana scoffed.

"Because he's the only decent dummer in this school," she admitted. Quinn looked at Finn, placidly waiting to hear his answer. Really, Rachel seemed a lot more upset over this than Quinn did.

"She's the best when you need a powerhouse with a smooth voice. No one but Mercedes can wail like Santana and I can only work with Santana's range," Finn shrugged. Sam pulled Santana gingerly off the stage and into his arms, leading her away from Finn before they got into a larger -but still fake- fight. Finn took Quinn out through the side door. Santana had to force back a smirk. She and Finn were good at this. Sam soothingly pressed his lips to hers, still completely in the dark.


	5. Cleanse Her

Glee was practicing only the musical numbers for Les Mis. It was a lot of work, but Santana had found a place backstage where she and Finn could sit together and fool around without anyone seeing them but they were still able to see the stage. Santana was Fantine, Finn was Valjean. Quinn was Cosette and Sam was Marius. They were coping reasonably with having to play love interests. Rachel was Eponine.

And one fortunate day, Rachel was at home with the flu. So Mr. Schue assigned Quinn to practice 'A Little Fall of Rain' with Sam.

"Mr. Schue! I c-can't," Quinn said, the color draining from her face.

"Why not?" Mr. Schue sighed. Santana pressed her lips to Finn's, since they were not needed on stage.

"Because...because it might...ruin my voice for Cosette," Quinn blurted. Mr. Schue sighed, softly reassured her and she walked on stage, looking at Sam with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Santana was vaguely aware the the scene was stiff and awkward. No, she was far to busy with Finn's lips.

"Quinn, Sam. Come here. Let me 'get you into character'. Please, that was...awful," Mr. Schue shook his head. Santana heard snippets of the conversation from across the stage. She heard 'dying' and 'last moments'. Something seemed to change in both of them and they were above the fact that they were singing tenderly to their ex. Santana pulled away from Finn for a minute. She wanted to watch the epic drama unfold.

At first Quinn and Sam were so in character that it wouldn't of mattered who was playing opposite them. But at one point Sam seemed to be so focused that he was connecting dying Eponine with Quinn dying. His acting was real and it was heartbreaking. Quinn also seemed to pretend that this was her last moment of life, her last moment with Sam.

The scene ended and they held onto each other for a few seconds Then they pulled away suddenly. Santana smirked and pressed her mouth against Finn's neck. Quinn was gone now. She was in love with Sam more than ever. And Sam was almost there.

Santana smirked against Finn's skin, soon he'd truly be hers and she'd never be bored again. He was the perfect entertainment.

"She's gone," Santana whispered. Finn looked at Quinn, who was staring at Sam with mixed emotions. Finn pulled away from Santana abruptly, standing up and walking on stage. He didn't look at Quinn lovingly, but protectively. He knew she was broken and even if they didn't love each other, he wanted to make sure she was eventually fixed.

Santana sat, frozen. Suddenly she was under the crushing reminder that she was the 'whore'. She was the 'mistress'. She couldn't be seen with him. Not as long as he had a role to play with Quinn.

Dragging her fingers tips over her arms and shivering, Santana looked out on stage and felt like she was watching their lives. She wasn't a part of their lives, she was just the viewer. During the day, Finn had to pull away from her physically, socially, mentally and emotionally.

Which is why at night -when he belonged to her- she'd nip at his skin gently, leaving teeth marks. She'd put all of her energy into pulling him back. She couldn't lose her toy. She couldn't lose this game - it was getting harder to convince herself that it _was_ a game-. Finn was a pawn. Purely a pawn.

But it was getting harder to convince herself that. She stayed in bed with him after and she even let him cook her breakfast on the nights he slept over.

She'd never felt dirty before, but she certainly felt dirty on the nights that he'd sneak in and out through her window. She felt marked and stained for the first time in her entire life.

"You make me feel like a whore," she admitted to him one night. Finn frowned and rolled over to face her. He cradled her face in his hands as if it were some treasure.

"You aren't a whore. Santana, I'm not using you. I'm not ashamed of you," he said and kissed every inch of her face. His words cleansed her, and her safeguards were restored again. He was purely a little entertainment device again. And Sam was her lousy boyfriend. That's when she realized that Sam's presence was choking her, drowning her. She could have a lot more fun -even if Finn was dating Quinn- if she broke up with Sam.

The next day, Santana walked over to Sam's locker, closing it shut to get his attention.

"Hey, babe," Sam smiled. Santana shook her head.

"Sam, we both know I was never really your babe. We used each other. I was a bitch to you and you thought I was just a darked haired Quinn who you could get some action from," Santana said gently. Sam opened his mouth to protest.

"Sam don't argue, you know it's true,"

"I...well...fine. You're right. We used each other. There, I said it. Where does that leave us?" Sam sighed and leaned his back against his locker.

"Honestly? It means we can go back to being glee pals, not 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. I think that's pretty good," Santana muttered, leaning against the locker next to Sam's and looking at the ceiling. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I...I like that. Can we still be...whatever the closest thing you have to a friend?" Sam asked. Santana chuckled softly.

"Whatever you want, Trouty Mouth," Santana said before pushing off of the locker and walking away.

She smirked and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, feeling like she was walking on air.

She was free again. Free, unchained and she had an appointment with Finn in an empty classroom right about now.


	6. Lost

So, Santana should totally be pissed. Finn missed their empty classroom sex session. But the more time she spent with him, the less she could be angry with him. So her lack of anger didn't really surprise her. What _did_ surprise her was when Finn barged into her room at seven P.M.

"Hey, you missed our classroom session," Santana quirked an eyebrow. Finn smiled sheepishly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But I broke up with Quinn today," Finn started. Santana smiled.

"Finn, that's...great," she said and kissed him lightly. He frowned and pulled away, Santana felt her heart fall.

"But...I got back together with Rachel," he finished. Santana's mouth opened slightly. In all honesty, she didn't know how to feel. She felt angry, hurt, lost and betrayed. All these emotions pushed and collided with one another.

"Why?" Was all she managed. Finn wouldn't meet her gaze as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I...I guess I just never got over her," he said. Santana stood up, staring at him coldly.

"Then why didn't you cheat on Quinn with her? Is she too precious for you to whore around like you did to me?" Santana asked coolly.

"What? No! Santana please don't be hurt," Finn pleaded. Santana scoffed, she would never give him the pleasure now of him thinking that she cared about him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Giant. You were a distraction. I broke up with Sam, I don't need you. Any affection I felt was left over ecstasy. I'm relieved that the midget gets you. Now I don't have to wipe your drool and change your diapers. You'd think that after sleeping with me you'd become a sex god but you're still a clumsy, pathetic, stupid and _tactless_ overgrown toddler. I shudder to think that I ever let you lay a hand on me. You're infantile, indecisive and you're a terrible lay. I guess now I can go back to screwing Puck every week, while you're stuck with the overbearing, crazy, and virginal dwarf. So, you keep thinking that you hurt me, Finn. But really, all you did was let me _use_ you. You are nothing but a _pawn_," Santana spat out each insult without thinking, taking a malicious glee from watching Finn's face fall further with everyone one. She waited for him to snap and yell at her. She waited for the name 'bitch' to fly at her. But instead he looked up at her with broken puppy-dog eyes.

"I...I didn't know you thought that," he said. Santana felt sympathy leak into her heart but she angrily fought it off.

"That just proves how naive you are," she lied. Finn's face of hurt changed to one of peace, though hurt still swam in his eyes.

"Maybe I am naive. But I'm fine with that," he said with finality and left. Santana stared after him in shock. Did he really just leave? Did he really just remain calm after her string of insults? Worse than that, did she really just break Finn Hudson?

She waited for something. She waited for the feeling off an addict who just lost his drugs. She waited for the jealousy of a girl who lost her 'toy'. And, ashamedly, she waited for the crushing, drowning feeling of heartbreak.

But instead all she felt was pure, mischievous determination. Finn had chosen Rachel by choice, which meant he really cared about her. So if Santana could seduce him after two weeks of him getting back into his disturbing relationship with the hobbit, it meant that she was truly irresistible.

Now she had a plan.

She gave them two weeks of normalcy. She admitted that he heart felt like it was imploding every time she saw them sing together, dance together and hold hands. But she dismissed that. She'd have Finn back. She'd be his Gorgeous Nightmare once more. She had a plan. She was already mastering the art of seduction, and Finn was still pretty easy to control.

She started after the two weeks had passed. She started subtle and simple. She walked by him, casting him a flirty smile and brushing his arm gently while Rachel wasn't watching. She sang 'Peacock' in glee with Brittany and Tina. While those to sang to their boyfriends, Santana snuck glances at Finn. She'd catch his gaze and smirked, pushing her torso forward and winking at him before looking away.

She_ was_ going to get him back. Because even though she'd never, _ever_, admit it...she cared about him. She missed him. She...she _needed_ him.

_Watch out Finn Hudson. You are my new mission,_ Santana thought as she climbed into her car and peeled out of the school parking lot.

Destination: Finn's House.

A/N: Sorry It's short, but I thought this was a nice place to end this chapter. DON'T WORRY, MORE TO COME. Including my usual Rachel Bashing.


	7. Territory

A/N: By the by, when I started writing and planning this, Prom was a long way away. So I'll be writing a prom chapter later that's completely different than the episode, just a heads up. And this chapter is slightly sort of kind of bordering on M, so...be warned. It's not smut or anything close to that...because I suck at writing that stuff.

Santana rapped on the door thrice, and Finn pulled it open. His regular goofy smile was panted on his face. Santana hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until now. But his smile turned into a frown when he saw that it wasn't Rachel.

"Santana?" Finn asked. Santana smirked and cocked her head to the side, brushing past him and coming into the house without invitation. Finn closed the door and waited for her explanation.

"What's up Finnocence?" she asked all too innocently. Finn looked at her skeptically.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked. Santana walked over to him and dragged her fingertips across his chest. He shuddered.

"What do you want?" He continued. Santana cocked her head again, staring up at him.

"What do I want, Finnocence? I want _you_," she grinned impishly. Finn gaped at her.

"But...I...you...we. I-I'm dating Rachel," Finn finally formed a coherent sentence, much to Santana's surprise. Santana smirked, placing her hand flat on his chest.

"Yeah, and you were dating Quinn the first time we became fuck buddies," Santana licked her lips. Finn backed away, shaking his head. Santana quirked an eyebrow. He should've known better than to resist. Santana always got what she wanted.

"But I _love_ Rachel," Finn pressed. Santana rested her hand on her hip.

"Do you? Then why didn't you cheat on Quinn with her? Face it Finn, you want me. I can _see_ that you want me," Santana teased him. Finn blushed and tried to block himself from her view.

"Santana, please don't do this," Finn begged. Santana bit her lip.

"Finn, be my Bad Boy again. Let me be your Gorgeous Nightmare," Santana murmured. Finn shook his head defiantly, trying to convince himself that she was wrong. It was cute, really, how hard he was trying to stop her.

"Santana, _please_, stop" Finn pleaded. Santana decided to play her final card, the below-the-belt hit. She ran a hand through her glossy hair and sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll just go find _Sam_ and give him one last round of fun," Santana said and started to leave. Her fingers had just grazed the doorknob when Finn's hand landed on her wrist and her twirled her around to face him. His face was dangerously close to hers. His free hand crept around to grip her waist. Santana smirked slightly.

"Sam will _not_ touch you again," Finn breathed, his eyes burning with jealousy. Santana was so close to satisfaction.

"I won't be abstinent for you. Fuck me or I _will_ go to Sam," Santana gave him his ultimatum. Finn's face twisted with longing and with desperation. He was very clearly torn.

"I want you back Finn. I want my Bad Boy," Santana whispered. Finn looked up at her, and the only thing in his eyes was want. Santana smirked. She'd won. Finn crushed his lips to hers, pressing the back of her head against the wall and also placing his other hand on her waist. Santana kissed him back hungrily.

Two weeks without Finn was too long. And Santana felt so happy to be his 'mistress' once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs. She'd forgotten that he was so good at sex since being with her.

Santana was panting slightly when they were done. She looked up at Finn. She rolled over so her head was on his abs - which, by the way, he _did_ have- and smiled.

"That...was incredible," she said, trying to catch her breath. Finn bent over and kissed her shoulder.

"That was fucking amazing," he agreed. Santana was starving. She looked up at Finn pleadingly.

"I'm hungry. Make me some eggs?" she asked. Finn rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He looked at her, sprawled out on his bed in nothing but her underwear and tank top. She watched him take her in.

"How can I say no?" Finn sighed, holding out his hand to her. Santana took it and he gave her his shirt. She slipped it on over her head and they walked downstairs. Finn made her scrambled eggs and they sat at his counter in silence as they ate. Santana used to hate silence, but she didn't mind silence with Finn. Suddenly, there was a sharp gasp. Finn and Santana whirled around.

"You're...basically naked...in my step-brother's shirt...and it's late at night...you both have bed head and smell like...Finn's bed," Kurt gasped. Finn leapt to his feet.

"Kurt it's not what it looks like!" Finn insisted. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"You're fucking Santana behind Berry's back," Kurt said. Finn cast a look at Santana. She shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like," Finn nodded. Santana rolled her eyes, and decided to take control of the situation.

"Kurt, I know we haven't always been on best terms, but please don't tell the hobbit. I'd like to keep my fuck buddy," Santana said. Kurt looked at his step-brother, then to Santana and back at Finn once more.

"Fine. I won't talk. But only because I want to pretend I never saw this and also because I hate the dwarf more than I hate Satan," Kurt said. Finn's jaw tensed.

"Don't call her that!" Finn yelled. Santana frowned, thinking he was defending Rachel.

"Wow, you two are in deep if Finn's defending you," Kurt shook his head and left. Santana gaped at Finn. He turned and walked over to her, kissing the nape of her neck tenderly, sending tremors down her spine. He placed his hands on her smooth thighs.

"It would suck if you're mom walked in," Santana whispered against his head. Finn continued sucking at the skin of her neck.

Santana walked into glee club the next day, proudly showing the bruise that Finn had raised the night prior. None of them might not know who gave it to her, but Finn knew. And his face lit up when he saw it.

He had marked his territory.

And she enjoyed it.


	8. Kurt's Room

A/N: My excuse for lack of updates: exams are hell.

Santana kissed Finn languidly as she pulled up his jeans. It had been one week since she'd one him back and she was loving it. He was just _so_ addictive. Santana pulled away from Finn to slip on her skirt. Finn rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" he asked, running his fingers down her arms. Santana turned around and smirked at him. She cocked her head.

"So I can lure in guys like you," she teased. Finn smiled and pressed his lips against hers once more.

"I'm hungry," Finn said suddenly. Santana opened her mouth to whine at Finn's distracted nature, but then she realized that she was also hungry.

"Fine, me too. Go out and pick us up some Dairy Queen," Santana said. Finn frowned and rested his head on her pillow.

"But Saaaan," he whined. Santana glared at him.

"Get us some Dairy Queen or I'll continue Round Two _without_ you," Santana quirked an eyebrow. Finn looked at her, mouth agape and eyes wide with horror.

"You wouldn't!" He spluttered. Santana trailed her fingers over his mouth.

"Oh wouldn't I?" she asked playfully. Finn pouted and grabbed his keys to go get them some Dairy Queen.

Finn took a lot longer than expected. It was normally a ten minute trip. He took forty minutes. But luckily he did his other business first so when he handed Santana her snickers blizzard it was not melted.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Santana said as she crossed her legs and watched Finn sit across from her on her bed.

"Ran into Rach. She wanted to know what angle I like best for the race," Finn sighed, taking a spoonful of his own mint oreo blizzard.

"What race?" Santana asked, more confused than ever.

"Prom King and Queen. She's decided that we should run," Finn frowned. Santana didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

"You two are running for Prom Royalty?" Santana choked slightly on her blizzard.

"Yeah. Rachel thinks the race needs a 'middle ground' girl. She thinks she can win, especially since she's dating me," Finn muttered. Santana scoffed.

"Rachel couldn't win that race if everyone was blind and deaf," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn smirked and reached forward, wiping a stray drop of ice cream from Santana's lip. Santana placed her empty blizzard cup on her dresser and pushed Finn back, hovering over him greedily. She melted her lips against his. He tasted like mint oreos.

Santana had gotten very talented at avoiding being caught. Once, two days after Finn told her about him and Rachel running for Prom royalty, she and Finn were making out when there was a knock at the front door followed by Rachel's annoying voice calling out Finn's name. Finn and Santana jumped to their feet. Santana didn't want to hide in the closet. She didn't want feel like a whore again.

Somehow, Finn knew that. He led Santana out into the hallway, desperately looking for a place for her to hide. As Rachel climbed the stairs, Kurt opened his door and pulled Santana into his room. Santana felt dizzy from the change of pace. Blaine gently pulled Santana onto the bed while Kurt rushed to hit the 'play' button on his Amy Winehouse CD. Santana took a minute to catch her breath.

"Thanks guys," she said. Kurt shrugged and leaned against Blaine.

"No problem. I have to admit, I have fallen in love with your secret rendezvous with Finn. They're so romantic," Kurt sighed. Blaine chuckled.

"I gathered that you and Finn were having a fling because every time I'm over here, Finn's door is locked and I can hear your voice," Blaine explained. Santana crossed her legs and nodded.

"Okay, that's cool. So how long does the hobbit usually stay?" Santana asked, examining her nails. She really wanted to finish what she'd started with Finn. Kurt pursed his lips in thought.

"An hour or two on a quick night. Of course, this time, Finn will probably try to get Rachel out quickly. But she's stubborn and he has to act normal. If she walks in here, she'll think were having a Gays and Girls night in. But hopefully Amy's voice will mask the fact that your in the house," Kurt reasoned. Santana sighed and flopped down on Kurt's bed - which was_ massive_ by the way- and wished that Finn would fucking hurry up.

Santana was in Kurt's room for three hours before Finn came to get her. To say she was pissed was a gross understatement.

He sat, staring down at his hands, on the foot of his bed. And she stood, arms crossed, in front of him.

"I mean, I get that _I'm_ the Fuck Buddy. I'm the gorgeous nightmare. But I'm fucking hot and a fantastic lay. So I'd think that you'd be way more anxious to get into my pants," Santana glared at Finn. Finn looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I am anxious to get in your pants," Finn whined. Santana scowled.

"I don't believe you," she pouted. Finn placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer.

"I want you," Finn continued. Santana pouted more, forcing her resolve not to crumble. He moistened his lips nervously. He pulled her even closer. He pulled on her arm until she bent over enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you how much I want you," he whispered, and then proceeded to do just that. Santana shuddered with every word. When she stood up straight again, her resolve was almost gone. But she still stood stubborn.

"I'll consider sleeping with you," she said. Finn stood up. He kept one hand on her hip but moved the other to brush back her hair and then started to press kisses to the nape of her neck. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"I hate you," she muttered as her hands fluttered to pull Finn's shirt off of his torso. Finn smirked against her skin.

"Sure you do," he whispered.


	9. All In a Dressing Room

A/N: So this story has obviously been kind of AU but here comes the start of the VERY AU prom chapters.

Santana hated prom dress shopping. It was hell. Okay, it wouldn't have been hell normally. Santana loved dress shopping because with her dad's salary, the sky was the limit and Santana looked smoking in half of the dresses. She hated this dress shopping because it was with the glee girls and their prom dates would be joining them in an hour. And it was bad enough that, even though Santana looked hotter, she'd already seen on Berry try on seven different dresses. Dresses she'd be wearing while _she_ danced in Finn's arms.

And Santana thought that was bad. Oh no, when the guys came it was worse. Sam was bearable as he watched in awe as Quinn came out in dress after dress. Artie was also tolerable as he went gaga over Brittany's dresses. Mike was quiet, so Santana could stand him. And Santana got a kind of sick amusement of watching Puck and Lauren do their prom thing. Blaine and Kurt were cute, and Mercedes was going with some Warbler who was nice, so Santana could deal with those people. It was Finn that hurt.

It hurt because while Santana tried on gorgeous dress after gorgeous dress, Finn was staring at the less beautiful Rachel. He told Rachel she looked pretty, that he loved her...that no girl could compare to her. It made Santana want to tear Berry's head off. So, in her anger, she tried on a formfitting, strapless red dress. She fluffed her hair once in the mirror before stepping out to show Kurt and Blaine, the only two people out off the whole group to help her with dresses.

"Oh my god, Santana," Kurt breathed in awe. All fourteen New Directions kids (thirteen if you counted Blaine) got silent as they all stared at her. Santana saw exactly the kind of satisfaction she was looking for. Rachel's eyes filled in inferior envy and she excused herself, cursing all the now 'ugly' dresses. Santana caught Finn's eye. He couldn't keep his gaze off of her. The other kids migrated to the other side of the store. Finn stayed to 'wait for Rachel'. As soon as they were gone, Finn pulled Santana into the dressing room.

"This is a lady's dressing room," Santana teased him. He didn't smirk. Apparently he wasn't in a playful mood. He pressed her against the mirror and kissed her slowly, making her shudder.

"Do you have to look so goddamn beautiful when Rachel's around?" Finn asked. Santana pulled away from Finn for a moment.

"Keep it in your pants Finn," she said. If he got caught, their fun and games would have to stop. Finn pouted and nuzzled her neck.

"But I want you," he whined. Santana used all of her will power not to cave.

"But Rachel will be back any minute," Santana murmured. Finn sighed and pulled away from her. He slipped out of the dressing room unseen. Santana sighed and fell back against the mirror, running a hand through her hair.

She'd come so close to succumbing to her want for him.

She knew that their relationship was changing. She was starting to feel for him and starting to show emotions around him. He was acting sweet around her. Santana repeatedly told herself that only reason she wasn't stopping their fling was because the sex was too good.

Santana bought a dress -a different dress, mind you- and left with Kurt, Blaine Quinn and Sam. Sam and Quinn being back together was like heaven to Santana. Quinn was nice again, Sam didn't think that he was in love with Santana and that made Santana happy. Blaine dropped Quinn and Sam off at Quinn's house and then dropped Santana at her house.

"He _does_ care about you," Blaine told her before pulling away.

When Finn came over later that night, he brought some Chinese takeout with him. Santana had always had an infatuation with Chinese food and so eating came before sex for once.

"So, did Berry pick out a dress?" Santana asked. Finn nodded, slurping his noodles.

"Yup. But she won't let me see it. She insists the same superstitions apply to prom as they do to marriage," Finn rolled his eyes. Santana laughed.

"She's psychotic. I wonder why you chose to date her," Santana snickered. Finn set down his chopsticks slowly.

"Well, I love her," he shrugged. Santana's laughter stopped. They'd reached a very, _very_ sore subject. There was nothing Santana hated to talk about more than Finn's feelings about Rachel.

"If you love her so much, why are you _here_?" Santana asked him softly. Finn set his lo mein aside. He cupped Santana's face.

"Because you are my gorgeous nightmare. You're tempting, infatuating and completely addicting. I miss you when I'm away from you," Finn told her. Santana nodded and lifted her chin so that her lips were pressed against his. Finn moved Santana's cardboard box of chicken and Chinese vegetables before laying her down.

Santana looked up at him, his words resounding in her head.

_I miss you when I'm away from you_

"I miss you too," she murmured so low that he couldn't hear.


	10. Prom from Hell

A/N: I know, it's been forever. Please bear with me. At least we've arrived at the prom chapter!

Santana ended up in a pink dress. Not barbie pink, not bubblegum pink and NOT girly pink. Sexy pink. Did that matter? Fuck no. Finn had his arm around Rachel.

Santana frowned to herself and watched impatiently as Figgins stood up to announce prom king and Queen. Santana sat at a table with Kurt and Blaine. She was a total hag now. She watched Finn stand up there and smile at Rachel. God, it was so infuriating.

"The 2010-2011 Prom King, is Finn Hudson," Figgins said. Finn smiled and walked to the center stage, listening to the claps and giving a reassuring nod to Rachel, who was being and prattling on to Quinn and Lauren that 'I probably won, better luck next time,'. Santana smiled at Finn, though she was starting to wish that she'd entered the fucked up contest so she could have the dance with him.

"And the prom queen is...Quinn Fabray!" Figgins said. Rachel let out a shriek. Quinn cast an apologetic face at Sam but smiled as Figgins placed the crown on her head. Santana laughed when she realized that Rachel had been more of a prom queen nightmare than Quinn had. Quinn deserved to win. Still, it was a little hard to see Finn and Quinn dancing, even if they were talking and not pressed against each other.

When Finn started to dance with Rachel though, Santana lost it. She looked around the room for the boy that would make Finn the maddest. Her eyes landed on Karofsky. Santana smirked, yeah, she couldn't wait to see Finn's face when he saw her dancing with Karofsky.

"Hey Karofsky, want to dance?" Santana asked, smirking at him. He leered at her and walked closer.

"Of course," he said. She led him to the center of the dance floor and his hand automatically wound up on her waist. Much to her dismay, Finn didn't interrupt the dance. When the song ended, Santana sighed and stepped away from Karofsky. Feeling more dejected than ever, Santana almost ran outside.

She smoothed out her pink dress and looked up at the countless stars. She'd kill for a beer right now. She wasn't one for alcohol, but watching Finn dance with Rachel made her want to get wasted.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her wrist, pulling her up against them.

"Hey, get off of me," she snapped. Her voice trailed off when she realized that it was Finn who was holding her. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Hi Prom King," she said bittersweetly. He didn't respond other than a weak smile. He gently pressed her against the cement wall and kissed her with what she assumed was all the 'steam' and passion as he muster. And boy was there a lot of it. He fisted her dress.

"You know, people would expect you to at least cheat on Rachel with your prom Queen. Not some pathetic bystander," Santana said in between kisses.

"You're not pathetic and you're not a bystander. I don't think I'm going to be able to wait till we get back to your place or my place tonight," Finn said, moving his lips to her neck. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"What made you so desperate all of a sudden? You seemed pretty wrapped up in Rachel tonight," Santana muttered.

"I swear to god if Karofsky ever touches you again I'll personally kill him," Finn breathed. Santana smirked. So he had noticed her dancing with the douche bag jock.

"He's pretty muscular," Santana teased. Finn hissed and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Never again," he growled.

"And he's a good dancer," Santana continued. Finn made a pained sound.

"Don't," he begged.

"A fantastic footballer. That letterman jacket is fine on him," Santana prodded. Finn sunk down to the sidewalk, looking up at her, his fingers just barely intertwined with hers as they resisted falling to his side.

"San, please," he croaked. He looked down.

"I wonder if he can sing," she murmured, this sudden hate fueled by Finn's feelings for Rachel. She'd been in Finn's emotional state too many times. It was his turn to be on the receiving end.

"I-I-I can't," Finn voice cracked. His fingers fell from hers and he looked up at her once more, tears shining in his eyes. Suddenly Santana didn't care about making him feel as shitty as he made her feel. She sunk to her knees and wiped the tears from his face. She rested her head against his shoulder and held him close.

"I...I...I'm so sorry," she said. It scared her, that he didn't move. Didn't say anything. Had she pushed him too far? Was he not built to take as much pain as Santana was?

Finally, his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I lo- I missed you," He said. Santana looked up at him.

"We're still having sex out here, right?" Santana double checked. After that, she needed something to distract her. Finn laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he used that hand to lift her chin and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Hell yeah," he mumbled into her mouth. Santana let out a content sigh.

"Protection?" she asked him.

"You're on the pill, right?" Finn asked her. Santana took a minute. She was pretty sure that she was on the pill. Whatever, she probably was. And even if she wasn't, she was totally not ovulating right now.

"Yeah," she breathed, kissing him again.

It was one hell of a prom night.


End file.
